L'après guerre
by Kaleiya
Summary: UA Cinderella Phenomenon. La Grande Guerre a pris fin en Angielle après la disparition du porteur du Tenebrarum. Seulement, la malédiction est toujours présente et il faut arriver à vivre avec, même si c'est difficile.


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia est à Namco Bandai et Cinderella Phenomenon à Dicesuki

Titre : L'après-guerre

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Fandom : Tales of Vesperia / Cinderella Phenomenon (crossover)

Note : Alors cette fois-ci, pour reprendre ce crossover, j'ai choisi de m'intéresser à un moment qui n'était pas visible dans le jeu : la fin de la Grande Guerre. Si vous n'avez pas fait les routes de Waltz et de Fritz (plus celle de Waltz je dois dire…), vous risquez de vous faire spoiler sur des éléments clés de l'histoire.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines à présent que la Grande guerre s'était terminée avec la défaite puis la mort d'Hildyr, porteuse du Tenebrarum et leader des sorcières ainsi que reine du royaume d'Angielle. Seulement, la malédiction des Contes de Fées sévissait encore, signe qu'Hildyr avait probablement fait en sorte que même après sa mort, sa création perdurerait et continuerait de faire souffrir ceux qui en étaient victimes… lui-même inclus.

Yuri grimaça en se voyant dans la glace de sa chambre au Marchen. Même s'il commençait à s'y faire, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point d'avoir la malédiction de Peter Pan et d'être coincé dans le corps d'un garçon de douze ans au plus alors qu'en fait, il allait fêter ses dix-huit ans le mois prochain. A côté, cela l'énervait moins d'y avoir laissé sa magie dont il pouvait se passer… pour le moment. Par contre, il se demandait encore comment cela se faisait que ses cheveux de jais lui arrivent aux épaules alors qu'avant la malédiction, ils les avaient longs jusqu'à la taille. La magie avait parfois de drôles d'effets…

Au premier regard, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il était Yuri Lowell, le deuxième sorcier le plus puissant d'Angielle après le porteur du Tenebrarum… ainsi que l'un des deux apprentis d'Hildyr qui, pour avoir trahi sa maîtresse en révélant les plan de cette dernière à la porteuse du Lucis pour mettre fin à cette guerre, avait été maudit par elle en guise de punition, enfermant sa magie dans le coffret Neverland et le cachant avec sa clé Tinkerbell dans un lieu inconnu. Même si sa trahison n'était connue que de quelques rares personnes et qu'il ne regrettait pas ses actions, il se devait de faire profil bas car la haine des sorciers était encore bien vive au sein du royaume et peu d'humains faisaient la différence entre ceux qui étaient bons et ceux corrompus par le Tenebrarum…

Il finit par lâcher un soupir avant de détacher son regard anthracite de son reflet et de prendre la boîte contenant les quelques marionnettes qu'il avait fabriquées avant de quitter sa chambre, se préparant à aller gagner de quoi payer cette dernière.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, il aperçut Estelle, reconnaissable à ses cheveux roses lui arrivant aux épaules, en train de lire dans un fauteuil. Celle-ci, l'ayant sûrement entendu, leva la tête vers lui en souriant… lui permettant de voir les cernes noirs sous ses grands yeux verts.

Lorsqu'on la voyait actuellement, aussi frêle qu'une feuille s'apprêtant à tomber d'un arbre, il était difficile de croire que celle qui se faisait appeler Estelle était en fait Estellise, le leader des fées et la porteuse du Lucis. Devoir combattre Hildyr avait été un déchirement pour elle et le Tenebrarum étant sans porteur à l'heure actuelle, c'était à la fée de maintenir l'équilibre comme elle le pouvait, ce qui, avec les blessures qu'elle avait subies durant la Grande guerre, était éreintant. De plus, elle devait aussi user de sa magie pour protéger le Marchen afin qu'il ne soit accessible qu'aux bons sorciers, aux fées et à ceux victimes de la malédiction et qui avaient besoin d'aide pour la briser. Autant dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle redevienne la puissante fée qu'elle avait été avant la guerre…

—Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose après le spectacle ? demanda-t-il, constatant qu'Estelle semblait épuisée.

—Non merci Yuri, lui répondit avec un sourire qui trahissait sa fatigue. J'ai encore ce qu'il me faut.

—Tu devrais aller dormir Estelle. Je peux gérer pendant ce temps.

Il tourna la tête pour voir la silhouette aux courbes aguicheuses de Judith dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la taverne. Bien que quelque peu malicieuse, elle était une bonne sorcière qui avait rejoint leur camp sans hésitation, ayant manifestement un contentieux personnel avec Hildyr – il avait eu connaissance après la Grande Guerre que le leader des sorcières avait tué un des proches de Judith car celle-ci n'avait pas voulu rejoindre sa cause lorsque les humains s'étaient mis à faire leur chasse aux sorcières.

—Tu es sûre Judith ? demanda la fée avant de laisser échapper un bâillement. Pardonnez-moi…

—Certaine, répondit la sorcière avec bienveillance avant d'esquisser un sourire plein de malice. S'il y en a un qui pose souci dans la taverne, sois assurée que je lui ferais passer l'envie de recommencer.

—Comme la fois où tu as fait tomber ces casseroles sur moi pour m'empêcher d'aller frapper l'autre abruti qui m'a traité de sale gosse ? fit remarquer Yuri dont le souvenir était encore douloureux, à la fois pour sa tête et son orgueil.

—Entre autres.

S'il avait sa taille normale et sa magie, il aurait pu se défendre lui-même et surpasser Judith mais il était forcé de reconnaître que cela aurait dégénéré et celle qui aurait dû réparer le tout aurait été Estelle… Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rajoute du travail en plus alors qu'elle avait besoin de récupérer et qu'il fallait qu'ils obtiennent des informations fiables sur le prochain porteur du Tenebrarum… ce qui était l'autre raison pour laquelle il devait aller en ville aujourd'hui.

Après que la fée ait fini par accepter d'aller faire au moins une sieste dans sa chambre, Yuri était parti en ville avec la boîte de marionnettes. Il aurait pu choisir d'autres façons de gagner sa vie mais avec un corps d'enfant, il était limité dans ses choix et ces spectacles de rue étaient sa meilleure chance de pouvoir à la fois obtenir un peu d'argent mais aussi des informations via son jeune public qui était parfois bien plus réceptif qu'il n'en avait l'air. Et puis en plus, il avait déjà eu pas mal d'entraînement avec les marionnettes du temps où il vivait encore au palais...

Arrivé sur la place où il avait prévu de se produire, il grimaça en réalisant qu'il allait avoir un petit souci : il avait oublié de se fabriquer un castelet, trop fatigué après avoir cousu lui-même ses marionnettes la veille. Il allait devoir se débrouiller sans le temps qu'il y remédie...

—Besoin d'aide ?

Yuri sursauta presque en entendant cette voix familière à ses côtés... avant de grogner en se tournant vers son propriétaire qui le fixait avec un sourire amusé, remarquant ainsi qu'il avait en sa possession de quoi monter ce qui lui manquait.

—En avance, évidemment... constata le magicien en grommelant. Et bien préparé en plus.

—Tu m'as dit que tu allais faire ta première représentation aujourd'hui donc je ne comptais pas la rater, répliqua le jeune homme à ses côtés en le fixant de ses yeux azur. De plus, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de ceci donc comme j'avais un peu de temps libre hier après mon entraînement, je me suis dit que je pourrais te le fabriquer.

Et il allait surement vouloir lui donner un généreux pourboire mais Yuri ne l'accepterait pas car il avait besoin de lui pour obtenir les informations qu'il désirait et qu'en plus, ils étaient amis.

—... Merci Flynn, finit par lui dire le jeune magicien avant de poser sa boîte de marionnettes et que tous deux se mirent à mettre en place le castelet.

Flynn Scifo et lui avaient le même âge et étaient techniquement parlant des orphelins. Seulement, Flynn était humain et avait été adopté par Alexei Dinoai, le commandant de l'Ordre de la Caldira qui était chargé de protéger le palais ainsi que la famille royale. En toute logique, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds suivait un entraînement pour devenir chevalier et, vu les rumeurs, allait à coup sûr obtenir une place définitive au palais dès sa majorité.

C'était là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, peu après que Flynn ait été adopté, alors qu'Alexei l'avait emmené avec lui pour lui montrer l'entraînement des chevaliers. Yuri avait profité qu'Hildyr soit concentrée à entrainer son autre apprenti pour approcher ce garçon de son âge pendant qu'aucun adulte n'était dans les parages... et il n'avait guère apprécié le côté fermé de Flynn à l'époque, faisant que cela avait fini par une bagarre entre eux. Tous deux s'étaient pris un bon sermon de la part d'Alexei et Yuri avait eu droit à un regard glacial de la reine quand elle eut vent de cette histoire mais, chance ou non, elle l'avait puni lui et n'avait pas jugé utile de s'en prendre à celui qui avait fait un œil au beurre noir à son surdoué d'apprenti. Après ces évènements, le jeune magicien avait été retrouvé ce garçon en cachette pour lui demander pourquoi il était aussi froid... et il avait appris qu'il avait perdu ses parents dans un incendie.

—Parait que tu vas avoir une bonne place très vite, fit remarquer Yuri une fois le castelet monté. Félicitations.

—C'est ce que veut mon père adoptif mais je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt, déclara Flynn qui semblait sceptique. Certes, il m'emmène plus souvent au palais qu'auparavant mais je ne déteste pas patrouiller en ville.

—Donc j'imagine que tu as vu...

D'un signe de la tête, le jeune chevalier lui indiqua que oui. Seulement, ce n'était pas le moment pour en parler : des curieux s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qu'il se passait, notamment des enfants. C'était donc le moment de démarrer le spectacle... et Yuri sentit comme une soudaine montée de stress. Il n'avait pas fait de spectacles de marionnettes depuis qu'il avait douze ou treize ans et à l'époque, il n'avait qu'une seule spectatrice qui était très critique, le poussant à se dépasser pour qu'elle passe le meilleur moment possible. Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'elle lui avait appris à l'époque...

Après sa prestation, il avait reçu des applaudissements de la part de son public, l'encourageant à user d'un des rares petites tours de magie qu'il pouvait encore faire pour clôturer son spectacle : d'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaitre une pluie de pétales, émerveillant son public qui apprécia grandement ce final, surtout les enfants qui s'amusaient à essayer de les attraper en plein vol.

Une fois qu'il eut récolté tous les pourboires et remballé son matériel, Yuri était plutôt fier de lui et il pouvait à présent s'occuper de l'autre chose qu'il avait à faire. Lui et Flynn allèrent s'installer dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, sachant très bien que le sujet qu'ils allaient aborder était sensible…

—J'imagine que tu as eu vent des dernières rumeurs, dit son ami en s'adossant contre un mur, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Les domestiques ne sont pas d'une grande discrétion…

—De vraies commères, je confirme, grommela le magicien qui avait déjà surpris une femme de chambre en train de raconter les derniers ragots à une commerçante d'Angielle. Dur de démêler le vrai du faux…

—Je n'ai été que deux ou trois jours au palais et si certaines choses sont quelque peu exagérées à mon goût, d'autres en revanche…

Vu l'expression du jeune chevalier, Yuri s'attendait au pire, surtout que vu ce qu'Hildyr avait fait avant qu'elle ne l'éloigne du palais, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle ait réussi à faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus…

—La princesse a bel et bien un cœur de glace à présent, en conclut le magicien en grinçant des dents. Si j'avais su…

—Tu n'es pas fautif, le coupa Flynn en prenant une position assise afin de se mettre à la même hauteur que lui. Le roi Peony lui cache la vérité pour la protéger et, sincèrement, je pense qu'elle serait brisée si elle prenait conscience qu'elle a été maltraitée toute son enfance par sa propre mère. Il a interdit & quiconque au palais de lui révéler qu'elle était la fille d'une sorcière…

—Vu comme il détestait Hildyr, ça m'étonne pas… Tu as autre chose ?

—Je n'ai pas pu l'apercevoir mais une nuit, mon père adoptif et moi sommes restés tard au palais et alors que j'étais allé chercher un document pour lui, je suis passé devant la chambre de la princesse… et je l'ai entendue presque hurler dans son sommeil.

En entendant cela, Yuri sentit sa haine pour son ancien mentor se raviver ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles il avait trahi la reine. Il aurait pu demander l'assistance des fées bien plus tôt mais il avait bêtement cru que cette haine des humains qui les avaient persécutés était pleinement justifiée… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il souffrait de curieux trous de mémoire concernant son enfance et qu'il eut appris que la raison pour laquelle il était orphelin était parce que ses parents avaient refusé de le remettre à la porteuse du Tenebrarum. Hildyr les avaient tués et lui avait ensuite effacé la mémoire pour qu'il pense que ceux-ci avaient été victimes de la chasse aux sorcières.

A cet instant, il avait compris que, pour le bien d'Angielle et de la princesse Sodia, il fallait à tout prix arrêter cette femme, peu importe le prix à payer.

—Des cauchemars donc, en conclut-il aisément, suspectant que c'était un effet secondaire de ce qu'Hildyr lui avait fait pour qu'elle reste obéissante. Tu sais si c'est fréquent ?

—Les domestiques l'évitent comme la peste donc impossible d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'eux, lui répondit Flynn avant de froncer les sourcils. Si tu me disais ce qu-

—Tu es assez impliqué comme ça.

Même si le chevalier et lui étaient amis, il ne lui disait pas tout, surtout concernant le Marchen car celui-ci n'avait rien à y faire vu qu'il n'était ni un bon sorcier, ni une fée, ni la victime de la malédiction des Contes de fées. Judith et Estelle connaissaient cependant son existence mais Yuri avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le mêler de trop près à leurs histoires car il refusait de le perdre lui aussi. Déjà qu'il avait perdu Sodia juste parce qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec elle…

—Très bien, je n'insisterai pas, fit Flynn en lâchant un soupir quelque peu exaspéré. Mais n'espère pas que je reste éternellement les bras croisés à t'attendre comme quand tu m'as laissé planté à la sortie de la ville en pleine nuit pour aller je ne sais où !

—Ca j'en doute pas… grinça le magicien entre ses dents, se souvenant de cette nuit où il avait quitté Angielle en secret pour aller voir Estelle afin de lui remettre la clé des passages secrets du palais. Tu aurais été fichu de me suivre dans un endroit pas fait pour les humains…

—Dois-je vraiment te rappeler ce que tu as fait cette nuit-là ?

Oh non… Même si ce souvenir était visiblement encore vif dans la tête de son ami vu les charmantes rougeurs qu'il arborait aux joues, la réciproque était vraie pour lui. En même temps, c'était la seule idée qu'il avait eue pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes mais il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser sur la bouche à l'orée de la forêt – d'ailleurs, il mentirait en disant qu'il avait détesté ça mais renouveler l'expérience pour tirer ça au clair alors qu'il était coincé dans un corps d'enfant ne lui semblait pas du tout approprié, surtout que si quelqu'un les voyait, cela serait très mal perçu.

—C'était ça ou bien tu ne m'aurais pas écouté jusqu'au bout, signala Yuri en jetant un regard noir à son ami. J'ignorais combien de temps ça me prendrait et si tu étais venu, ça ne serait pas passé inaperçu.

—Je le sais oui, admit Flynn en serrant les dents. La reine aurait été alertée que quelque chose se tramait si Alexei s'était mis à ma recherche.

—Et tu serais sûrement mort ou pire à l'heure qu'il est.

Et ça, il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Pour cette raison, il voulait le plus possible tenir le chevalier loin de ses affaires avec ceux du Marchen mais tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de solution pour entrer au palais sans éveiller les soupçons, il était leur seule source fiable d'informations.

—Ca ne m'empêche pas de toujours vouloir t'aider comme je le peux, même si tu ne veux rien me dire, lui déclara Flynn en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Qui plus est, je vais peut-être avoir la possibilité de te fournir des informations plus fiables venant du palais très bientôt.

—Rien de dangereux j'espère ? questionna Yuri, sceptique.

—A cause de la méfiance du peuple envers elle, le roi veut assigner à la princesse Sodia une nouvelle garde rapprochée mais peu de chevaliers veulent se porter volontaires.

—… Tu sais que c'est à elle de choisir ?

—Oui.

—Tu sais aussi qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour que des sorciers et sorcières corrompus tentent de l'approcher ?

—Tu m'as suffisamment briefé sur le sujet pour que je sache qu'il ne faut jamais faire de marché avec un sorcier ou en contrarier un. Je ne me ferai pas maudire si c'est ce que tu crains.

Ce n'était pas que ça qu'il redoutait en fait… Mais plus les dix-huit ans de Sodia approcheraient, plus il y avait un risque que des sorciers corrompus tentent de la convaincre de poursuivre l'œuvre d'Hildyr le jour où elle serait la porteuse du Tenebrarum. Il fallait impérativement quelqu'un pour la protéger de leur influence et déterminer à quel point l'influence toxique de la reine était parvenue à atteindre la princesse.

—... Tu as intérêt à faire très attention si tu y arrives, finit par dire Yuri après avoir lâché un soupir. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'aider au sein du palais.

—Je serais prudent, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Flynn. Et si je vois quelque chose de suspect, je te contacterai à la première occasion.

—D'accord. Et n'oublies pas que personne ne doit se douter que nous sommes en contact, pas même Alexei.

—Je le sais oui.

Même s'il avait contribué à la fin de la guerre, le fait que cette fichue malédiction sévissait toujours continuait à alimenter la haine des humains pour les sorciers. Beaucoup de ses pairs comme Judith ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se mêler aux habitants d'Angielle sans risquer leur vie, faisant qu'ils devaient se faire discret ou, pour ceux qui en avaient la capacité, user d'un sort appelé le "glamour" qui permettait de cacher l'identité de la personne visée ou bien d'un objet aux yeux de certains individus - seuls des fées et sorciers puissants étaient capables de voir au travers ce sortilège de dissimulation.

—Il serait temps que l'on se sépare, lui dit Flynn en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Si tu restes dans la rue la nuit, tu risques d'attirer l'attention.

—Ca vaut aussi pour toi, rétorqua Yuri. T'es pas attendu chez toi à tout hasard ?

—Alexei ne rentre jamais avant la tombée de la nuit. Si je le pouvais, je te raccompagnerai mais...

—Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se séparer ici, cela après s'être donné rendez-vous lors du prochain spectacle du magicien afin de savoir si, oui ou non, le chevalier avait réussi à entrer au service de la princesse d'Angielle… leur laissant ainsi le temps de trouver un autre moyen, plus discret pour communiquer sans que quiconque en ville ne se doute de leur petit manège.

* * *

NB : Voilou voilou… Je pense que le prochain texte reviendra sur des évènements ayant eu lieu dans le jeu, probablement surtout ceux de la route de Waltz qui est la route canonique. Par contre, faut que je refasse le tour des rôles de chacun vu que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas touché à ce crossover…


End file.
